Ilógico
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Era normal temer que las palabras te fallen al sentir que todo tu cerebro está fallando y colapsando en estúpido e ilógico amor.


Ilógico.

Hitsugaya Toshiro había oído miles de veces ese cuento de la Impronta. Ya saben, esa cosa de que a primera vista como hombre lobo te enamoras al conocer a la chica adecuada y de algún modo lo sabes aunque no había ninguna lógica ni fundamento científico detrás de eso, solo los chismes de los adultos.

Él era un huérfano perteneciente a la manada de lobos del sur de Seireitei, conocidos por pasar la mayor parte de su niñez con el cuerpo recubierto casi en su mayoría con pelo hasta comenzar a llegar a la pubertad donde el pelo comenzaría a caerse, paralelamente a la pubertad humana, y ya podrían comenzar a transformarse en lobos de pleno derecho y ganar poderes.

Toshiro era uno de esos raros casos donde los poderes llegaban a temprana edad. Seguía sin poder transformarse en un lobo por completo pero ya podía invocar una espada y manejar el hielo, esto más su inteligencia lo hizo ganarse un rango rápidamente entre las filas militares de su manada.

Fue al ascender de rango que comprendió que eso de la Impronta no era ningún cuento y mucho menos un simple chisme de adultos. Lo supo apenas fijó sus ojos en la hija de su superior, el sentimiento que lo invadió fue tan profundo y abrumador que escapaba de cualquier posible forma razonable de explicación, simplemente era como sí le hubieran dado una gran bofetada en el rostro y en vez de dolerle modificó todos sus sentidos para que amará esa sensación, o bien como sí le hubiesen inyectado una sobredosis de amor incondicional y una necesidad casi enfermiza de acercarse a la chica directo en su ventrículo derecho, o más bien como sí el universo enteró se hubiera borrado y todo lo que su cerebro registrara era una atracción prácticamente gravitatoria a esa desconocida sumamente hermosa por alguna razón… o todo lo anterior junto y al mismo tiempo.

Afortunadamente, fue rápido en disimular que no estaba babeando por la hija de su superior y rápidamente terminó lo que tenía que hacer ese día y huyó. Trazó un plan en su mente para evitarla y conservar su dignidad lo más posible, pero claro que lo rompió a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Un día la encontró sola rascando una de sus orejitas adorables en el borde del río y la estúpida cosa mágica o lo que sea simplemente lo obligó a acercarse y sentarse a su lado, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo hablar, así que solo se quedó ahí como un idiota mirándola completamente fascinado con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Umm… ¿Hola?- se estremeció al escuchar su linda voz, y su brillante respuesta fue un simple gruñido. –Tú trabajas con mi padre, ¿verdad?- asintió. –Me ha hablado muy bien de ti, me sorprende que puedas soportarlo, es mejor cuando le caes mal.- soltó una seca carcajada, pero luego volvió a rascar su orejita. –Rayos… Esto me pasa por andarme juntando con Jinta, me pegó una de sus estúpidas pulgas.- se quejó.

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese Jinta?!- gritó de repente haciéndola sobresaltarse. Oh, rayos… eso fue lo primero que dijo y fue un estallido por estúpidos celos. ¡¿Qué pensaría de él ahora?! ¿Ya lo había arruinado todo en su primera conversación? –Q-quiero decir… lo siento.- suspiró. –Aquí. Déjame ayudarte.- se arrodilló junto a su figura sentada para comenzar a rebuscar entre sus cabellos negros.

-Gracias…- murmuró extrañada. –Oh, y… Jinta está imprimido de mi hermana gemela, solo jugamos juntos porque es mi rival y quiero derrotarlo en todo para que él y sus pulgas no se acerquen a mi hermana… al menos no por el momento.- se encogió de hombros. –Como sea… es bueno escuchar que puedes hablar.- le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que trajo otra tanda de sensaciones ilógicas.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente encontró la pulga y la aplastó entre sus garras, entonces ella hizo una broma de como era su héroe. A partir de entonces, comenzaron a ser amigos. Ella hacía la mayor parte de la conversación, más porque él tenía demasiado temor a decir algo que delatara su imprimación o a veces simplemente por su naturaleza callada, aun así la chica un año menor que él apreciaba su compañía de todas formas y eso lo hacía amarla más.

Los años pasaron. Su padre se retiró y Toshiro asumió su lugar una vez pudo convertirse en un lobo completo. Poco tiempo después Karin también fue capaz de convertirse en una loba completa y entró a las filas militares bajo su mando, haciéndole más difícil disimular que no la amaba con locura.

Por desgracia, a medida que transcurrían sus años de adolescencia y al comenzar a rozar la adultez, la manada comenzó a encontrar extraño que aún no hubiera encontrado a su chica adecuada y rumores estúpidos comenzaron a levantarse. Finalmente, la curiosidad alcanzó hasta a la mismísima Karin.

-Solo digo… es raro que no la hayas encontrado aún.- comentó mientras estaban sentados a la orilla del río en donde conversaron por primera vez. –Viajas mucho, has visitado otras manadas. Si fuera una chica de aquí te habrías imprimado de niño como la mayoría en la manada así que… ¿podría ser una humana?- se preguntó, sus orejas sacudiéndose ante la rareza de la sola idea. –Mi hermano se imprimó de una súcubo así que no debería sorprenderme pero aun así no te veo imprimándote de una humana.- rió tensamente. Él solo gruñó en toda respuesta. –La verdad es que estoy algo celosa de que ustedes los machos puedan reconocer a la persona adecuada a primera vista. Y una aquí solo tiene que esperar al pobre desgraciado que tenga la mala suerte de imprimirse de mí.- rió secamente. –Puede que ni siquiera llegué, como le pasa a algunas. Ya estoy harta de esperar, debería empezar a salir con humanos en vez de confiarme en un cuento de adultos chismosos.- bufó poniéndose en pie para alejarse. Él la tomó de la muñeca. -¿Toshiro?- lo miró muy sorprendida al verlo pararse también.

Como Hitsugaya nunca fue el mejor hablador, decidió que la mejor manera de expresar sus celos, su culpa y sobre todo su amor, era a través de acciones. Fue esa ideología lo que lo llevó a besarla.

-Sí encontré a la chica adecuada.- fue todo lo que dijo una vez se alejaron.

-Oh…- una vez superada su sorpresa, ella le dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas que tambaleaban todo su sentido común, y en respuesta él solo volvió a besarla.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

Este fic esta dedicado a Jhoana Rodriguez por ganar el tercer lugar en la segunda modalidad de la Semana HK organizada por el grupo Universo HitsuKarin :3 Espero que te haya gustado! nwn

Ojala tambien les guste este fic y me perdonen lo raro q es xD Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
